Where Are We?
by Shadow the Ranger
Summary: Due to something Hanji did Levi, Hanji, Erwin, Armin, and Erwin end up in our world as cats. How will they survive? How will they get back? Or will they even want to? Rated M because of Language


**So this was an idea that i had for a while an finally worked it out so the chapter worked out a bit...i have seen only one other story kind of like this, except the cat versions can talk... i wanted to give it the cliched "Akatsuki come to our world as cats" cliche feel... so here it isi hope you guys enjoy this, and just like my other storied this is purely driven on when inspiration strikes me**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Whole New World**

**Cats' POV**

The first thing that the group of five cats noticed was how unbearable hot it was. Not to mention that the humidity was making it worse. The first to wake up was a rather small but full grown male black cat, not to long after he woke up the others started to as well, an auburn she-cat one older and bigger than the other, a dark brown male, and two blonde male cats one bigger and older than the other as well.

"What the fuck did you do Shitty Glasses?" asked the small black cat

"I don't know Levi. I was just messing with some chemicals that I could test on Eren". Replied "Shitty Glasses"

"Well why did you have to start messing around with them when we were in there with you Hanji?"Asked the older blonde cat

"I don't know, I was just really excited and wanted to start right away." answered Hanji, the others just shook their heads at Hanji while the Levi shot Hanji a furious glare.

"Why are we cats though?" wondered the dark brown cat, that brought up a good point that no one had an answer for. Before Levi could make a remark they noticed a girl that had spotted them and curiously came over and crouched down. The girl was by no means tall, if anything she looked as if she might even be shorter than Levi. She wore dark blue jeans, black and white shoes, a black shirt with red clouds clustered on the bottom left corner. Her long brown hair was also tied back and was wearing a black hat with some sort of headband with a strange symbol that looked like an "I" resting on the brim of the hat. **"The fuck are you guys doing out in this heat? I would have thought that strays like you would have known not to sit out in the desert sun."** questioned the young girl; the girl stared at them with her brown eyes for a little bit longer. **"Well I can't just let you roast out here in this heat; I'll take you to my house."** She said as she started to pick them up one by one.

"Commander what do we do?" asked the dark brown cat turning to the older blonde cat.

"Nothing for now Eren, we may not know what she plans to do with us but in her eyes right now all she sees are a bunch of cats out in the middle of a hot day with no shade." Said the Commander

Apparently, the girl did not have to walk far because just behind them was her house. They must have been on what should be her front lawn. When they entered the girls house it was instantly colder than the outside, the girl put the cats down onto the strange smooth stone while taking off her hat, shoes and socks.

"**Come on, time for water!"** called the girl as she walked into a different room, with nothing better to do the group of five cats followed the girl in to the next room. Which by the looks of things was the kitchen with an island in the middle, and the girl was searching the kitchen for a bowl for them. When she found one big enough for the five of them she filled it with water from the sink. Unsure in how to approach this they just sat there staring at the bowl as if they thought that she had poisoned it, and looking to the bigger blonde cat for guidance.

"**You guys have got to be the strangest cats I have ever seen. It's like you just do what the big blonde one says like a pack of wolves."** The girl bluntly stated as she went to go lay down on a couch in front of some flat thing right across from the kitchen and dining room.

"Levi, Armin go see what she's doing and report back." Ordered the Commander to the small black cat and the younger blonde cat

"Aw, come on Erwin don't be so stiff and try to act like a cat, the girl already thinks were being strange so why don't we try to act like cats." Stated Hanji, while giving Erwin a light shove

"I can't Hanji, we do not know where we are and I cannot let my guard down." Stated Erwin

"Aw, come on Erwin. It's obvious that she just thinks were cats, so that means all of us can go over there."

"Hanji's right Sir. If the child thinks we are just cats then I don't think that there is any harm in all of us going over there." Stated Eren, Erwin just sighed and conceded to Hanji's argument and they all made their way over to the girl. Just as they made it to the plush carpet a noise erupts from the small device in the girl's hands and the girl started to talk to the small object.

"**Hey… yeah everything's good…really? So it's gonna be like that one summer during my Sophomore year of high school when you went with dad on his business trip... cool! Yeah, yeah have fun and… I didn't burn the house down last time and now that Jay's moved out you won't have to worry about me and him killing each other!" **the girl stated, **"Alright see you in a few months, love you mom!" **after the girl stopped talking she let out a yell of excitement.

"What was that?" asked Hanji

"I don't know, but it must be some form of communication." Stated Levi, then the girl looked over to where they stood and tried to pick up Levi. But Levi was not having any of it and tried to bite her hand, but thankfully she pulled her hand away just in time.

"**Jeesh, alright , alright I get it you fucking hate me even if all I did was take you out of the hellish summer heat fucker."** Stated the girl as she went to pick up Hanji, once Hanji was settled on her lap she began petting her and scratching behind her ears. **"You know what, I still gotta name you guys."** That statement sent a shiver down all their spines, because they were all afraid of what she might name at Hanji she said **"You shall be christened Creazil!"** then looking to the rest of them she pointed to Levi, **"You shall be Envy, because your attitude right now reminds me of him,"** then pointing to Erwin, **"you shall be known as Deidara,"** pointing to Armin, **"You will be Edward, and finally the dark brown kitty will be Carl, because you remind me of him from Walking Dead."** Stated the strange girl as she named them one by one by pointing to them.

With that the girl put Hanji down and looked at her small rectangular object. **"Well its 2 o'clock… the fuck do I do now?"** the girl wondered to herself out loud, **"Oo! I know! I can have a Walking Dead marathon! Netflix here I come!"** the girl excitedly stated as she turned the flat thing on and went for the "Netflix" thing. All the cats' could do was wonder what the hell this "Netflix" was.

* * *

**hope you guys liked it! and i hope to have the next chapter up soon but i don't know**

**A chart on who is who with the cat names:**

**Levi- Envy**

**Erwin- Deidara**

**Hanji- Creazil**

**Armin- Edward**

**Eren- Carl**


End file.
